Sebuah Kejutan
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sai datang ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka, membeli bunga untuk seorang perempuan. Tidak masalah, sih, tapi setelah lebih dari dua kali datang untuk membeli darinya, Ino jadi penasaran akan siapa gadis beruntung yang berhasil menarik hati laki-laki itu. Oh, dan Ino tahu, ia tidak berhak merasa tidak nyaman akan fakta Sai sudah ada yang punya. / AN: oneshot, Ino x Sai. Era Shippuden.


" _Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"_

" _Berhasil? Tidak seratus persen yakin. Menerimamu? Aku yakin seribu persen. Aku sahabatnya, jadi aku tahu."_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha mengurus tentang dia, kau urus persiapan lainnya?"_

" _Serahkan padaku."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot, Sai x Ino, era Shippuden  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah Kejutan**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sejak kecil rasa suka Ino terhadap bunga memang sudah dipupuk oleh orangtuanya, mungkin karena toko bunga memang adalah bisnis keluarga turun-temurun. Dan sekarang, sejak ayahnya tiada, Ino mewarisi toko bunga mereka dan telah mempelajari cara orangtuanya membuat bunga-bunga itu hidup lebih lama. Oh, ia masih punya ibu, tapi belakangan ini sang ibu hanya mengurus kursus _Ikebana_ dan menyerahkan toko bunga mereka sepenuhnya pada sang putri tunggal. Ino tidak merasa masalah menjaga toko, dan ia tinggal minta seorang karyawan kepercayaannya untuk menjaga toko tiap kali gadis itu harus pergi menjalani misi.

Salah satu hal yang paling Ino senangi saat menjaga toko bunga mungkin adalah ketika melihat senyum orang yang keluar dari toko ini sambil membawa bunga di tangan mereka. Orang-orang itu tampak bahagia setelah berhasil memutuskan bunga apa yang harus mereka beli. Ino menikmati senyum-senyum yang terpancar dari wajah pelanggannya.

Tapi ini adalah toko bunga. Bunga bukanlah sesuatu hal yang akan dibeli orang secara berkala, mereka hanya membutuhkan bunga untuk hal-hal tertentu. Orang-orang yang datang untuk membeli apa yang ia jual ini tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Maksudnya, yah, ada yang perorangan, ada yang perkelompok, ada yang dari organisasi tertentu. Namun, hari ini, tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke tokonya, seseorang yang tidak pernah Ino duga sama sekali.

Sai.

.

.

"Selamat datang—oh, Sai-kun?" sapa Ino. Antara senang karena kedatangan calon pembeli dan kaget karena melihat siapa calon pembeli itu.

"Halo, Ino," balas Sai. "Aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Tentu saja." _Ya ini kan, toko bunga, jelas kau ingin beli bunga, bukan?_ "Bunga apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sai. "Mungkin kau bisa membantu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Oke, jadi bunga ini untuk apa? Maksudku, perayaan?"

"Tidak, tidak, ini ... untuk seorang perempuan."

Wah.

Sai yang ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah itu—setidaknya di mata Ino—ingin memberikan bunga pada seorang perempuan? Kekasihnya, kah?

Gadis Yamanaka ini berdeham. "Mawar, itu bunga paling umum yang perempuan mana pun yang menerimanya pasti akan senang."

"Begitu?" gumam Sai. "Jika kau diberi mawar, apa kau akan senang?"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Mawar merah, terutama yang mekar sempurna, itu melambangkan pernyataan cinta."

"Baiklah, aku ambil itu. Satu saja."

.

.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan datang ke tokonya lagi beberapa hari kemudian. Pertama kali Sai datang, ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar pemuda itu ingin memberikan bunga pada seorang perempuan. Lalu sekarang, Sai datang lagi. Mungkinkah ini untuk perempuan yang sama?

 _Mungkin Sai-kun begitu menyukainya?_

"Selamat datang lagi, Sai-kun!" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Halo, aku ingin beli bunga lagi," kata Sai. "Ada saran?"

"Hmm ... tulip merah?" tawar Ino. "Artinya kurang lebih seperti mawar merah, pernyataan cinta. Tapi kalau menurutku, tulip merah itu lebih tidak umum."

Sai mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Aku mau beli sekuntum tulip merah."

"Sip!"

.

.

Ketika Sai datang yang ketiga kali, Ino jadi penasaran. Maksudnya, berarti mungkin pemuda ini belum terlalu lama menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Kan, ia baru membeli bunga pertama kali sekitar minggu lalu. Yang membuat Ino penasaran, siapa, sih, perempuan yang berhasil menarik hati seorang Sai yang seperti itu?

"Halo, Ino, aku datang lagi," katanya.

"Mau saran bunga lagi?" tanya Ino sambil agak menyengir.

"Tentu. Aku ingin bunga yang ... yah, tidak hanya tentang pernyataan cinta, tapi juga sekalian untuk lamaran pernikahan."

Wajah Ino agak menghangat. Oke, berarti mungkin sebenarnya Sai telah berhubungan lama dengan perempuan yang dimaksud, karena toh, buktinya Sai sudah ingin melamar.

"Mawar merah bisa dipakai untuk lamaran, sebenarnya," kata Ino. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan _Ivy_? Itu melambangkan kasih sayang, kesetiaan, dan pernikahan."

Sai manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, aku beli itu."

Ino tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Kali keempat Sai masuk ke tokonya, Ino berpikir bahwa perempuan yang disukai—atau dicintai?—oleh pemuda itu adalah perempuan yang cukup beruntung. Sai itu tampan. Oke, ketampanan bukanlah segalanya. Sai cukup mapan, penghasilannya lebih dari cukup untuk membangun keluarga sendiri. Pemuda satu itu ramah dan baik—setelah apa pun yang terjadi sebelum ia berteman baik dengan Sakura dan Naruto, Ino tahu bahwa Sai punya sikap yang baik. Jadi, yah, Sai akan menjadi pendamping hidup yang sempurna.

 _Eh?_

Wajah Ino menghangat sendiri memikirkan tentang Sai.

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ap—oh, hai! Kau datang lagi, Sai-kun?"

Sai mengangguk. "Aku ingin beli bunga. Apa kau tahu bunga apa yang tepat untuk menyatakan 'kau cantik' pada seorang gadis?"

Ino tertegun. Sai pernah beberapa kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Cantik' sebagai panggilan. Ia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu memanggil gadis-gadis lain dengan sebutan yang sama. Tapi sedikit-banyak Ino tahu bahwa mungkin Sai hanya berbasa-basi saat memanggilnya 'Cantik'. Dan kini, pemuda itu benar-benar ingin menyatakan 'kau cantik' pada seorang gadis dari hatinya sendiri.

Astaga ... kenapa ... eh, kok, Ino merasa tidak nyaman?

"Ino? Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Sai.

Gadis itu berdeham. "Ah, maaf. Eh, kalau ingin menyatakan cantik, mungkin kau bisa pakai Calla Lily."

Sai mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah tanya, tapi kalau kau, apakah kau senang jika disebut cantik?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. "Senang, tentu saja. Tapi daripada cantik, aku juga ingin disebut manis. Karena kalau hanya cantik, itu terlalu dewasa. Jika hanya manis, terlalu kekanakkan. Jadi aku ingin menjadi keduanya, cantik dan manis."

"Apakah ada bunga yang melambangkan keduanya?"

Senyum Ino merekah, ia benar-benar senang karena sejak kecil ia sudah paham banyak arti bunga. Pertanyaan Sai saat ini adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. "Magnolia. Itu berarti manis dan cantik. Bunganya sendiri jarang ada orang yang mau beli karena tidak begitu umum, jadi kami tidak terlalu menyetok banyak."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya butuh satu."

.

.

Ino tidak pernah menunggu kedatangan Sai ke tokonya. Yah, ia akan senang jika pemuda itu datang, tapi Ino harus kembali mengingatkan diri bahwa Sai sudah ada yang punya –sehingga ia sendiri tidak boleh merasa tidak nyaman akan fakta ada gadis yang sudah sangat disukai laki-laki itu.

Sesungguhnya Ino penasaran. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Sai tidak lagi datang ke tokonya. Mungkin sedang pergi misi? Tapi tumben sekali sampai dua minggu. Eh, bagaimana dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasih Sai? Apa sudah dilamar? Sai, kan, pernah menjadi anggota tim _Rokudaime_ di Tim 7, jadi kalau ada acara pertunangan begitu pasti kabarnya akan tersebar. Tapi tidak, tuh, Ino sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar tentang Sai sudah bertunangan dengan gadisnya.

Suara bel tanda pintu toko terbuka kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia agak terkejut sekaligus senang saat pemuda yang daritadi ia pikirkan masuk ke dalam tokonya. Senang, sih, tapi ia harus bersiap mendapat rasa kecewa lagi jika Sai bertanya padanya tentang bunga apa yang tepat untuk melambangkan apa agar bisa diberikan untuk perempuan mana yang ia tidak tahu.

"Halo, Nona Cantik," sapa Sai, dengan ekspresi di wajahnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Ino meringis dalam hati. "Tidakkah gadis pujaanmu akan sebal jika kau menyebutku begitu?"

"Oh, kau benar, maafkan aku," kata Sai. "Kukoreksi. Halo, Nona yang Cantik sekaligus Manis?"

Kali ini Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "Hah?"

Sai menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam, lalu senyumnya menjadi berbeda—itu bukanlah senyum yang biasa tercetak di wajahnya. Senyum Sai kali ini terlihat hangat, dan Ino terpesona olehnya. Tangan Sai, yang ketika masuk ke toko ia sembunyikan satu di belakang, sekarang ia memperlihatkan apa yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Ino terbelalak.

 _Mawar merah, tulip merah,_ Ivy _, dan Magnolia, semua dalam satu buket._

"Bukankah ... itu adalah bunga-bunga yang sama dengan yang kau beli di sini?" tanya Ino dengan agak gemetar.

"Benar."

"Bukankah kau membelinya karena ingin memberikannya pada gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang."

Eh?

Ino terperangah. "Kau sedang— _aku_? _Aku_ gadis yang kau maksud?"

Sai mengangguk. "Dan aku ingin melamarmu saat ini," katanya dengan gamblang.

EEEHH?

Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangan Ino untuk menerima bunganya, kemudian dirinya sendiri berlutut sambil terus memegang tangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Wajah Ino menghangat, matanya memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia tidak bisa menemukan suara dalam tenggorokkannya. Jadi gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil air matanya menetes karena bahagia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Oh, omong-omong, tentang pernikahan kita, Sakura sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, kau tinggal mengepas baju pengantin saja."

"Hah?"

"Iya, sambil aku membeli bunga-bunga itu untuk melamarmu, Sakura-lah yang menyiapkan tempat dan makanan untuk pernikahan kita, sekaligus undangannya juga sudah siap disebar."

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau tadinya aku menolakmu?"

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Dia sahabatmu, dia sudah seribu persen yakin kau akan menerimaku, Nona Cantik sekaligus Manis!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Wah, gak nyangka akan sampai 1k words! Fei kepikiran aja tentang fict ini gara-gara kemaren bikin fict tentang Inojin milih bunga buat Himawari lalu diajarin arti bunga oleh Ino.

Review?


End file.
